Harry Potter's Killing Spree
by Elly Hermione
Summary: A killer is on the loose, and there already have been murders. There is minimal hacking in this story. This IS a Harry Potter story, set at Harry's 5th year, during the Battle at the Ministry. you just have to get past the first chapter. no slash. ...yet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok.. I don't usually make stories and I'm sure this story has nothing to do with anything.. i just thought some people would like it... and .. yeah... review if you want.. please, no flames

This fic is rated ...

...juuust so you know...

It was a chilly, dark afternoon, in California, nothing unusual that might have lead anyone to know the strange things that were about to change Sharon's life.

Sharon, a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes, decided to take a trip to the mall. As she arrived she drove up the twenty-five foot high parking garage to the fifteenth floor. When she got out of her car, she made sure to lock it, for fearing about a public place like this where cars were stolen. After three hours of shopping through every store in the mall, she realized that she forgot her purse at another store called Macy's that she had been to before the mall. She came back to her car to find an older aged woman, probably in her late sixty's lying down in the back seat of her car.

Sharon was confused, "Why is there someone in my car?" she thought aloud to herself. Enraged Sharon unlocked the car door and freaked out on the woman with straight white hair and dark eyes who was now sitting in her car, "Why in hell are you in my car?" asked Sharon furiously. The little old lady replied, "My son and his wife are shopping in the mall and I felt sick and decided to come and rest in my car." At first Sharon thought am I at the wrong car? Since my car is a popular model and color, but I had unlocked the car so I must not be. I had locked it, how would she be able to get in? All these thoughts were racing inside her head at once, so she checked her license plate and sure enough she was at her own car.

The old lady had seemed to be up to no good. Looking at the lady's sweater, she saw a nametag as if it were a nurse's identity badge. It read Meredith Rose, with a picture of her under the name. Sharon asked her what was wrong, as the old lady keeled over and began making a very odd noise. Meredith answered, "My stomach, it's my stomach. Can you please take me to the nearest hospital?" Sharon didn't know what to say but the word "Yes." Scrambled out.

Sharon asked the old lady to step out of the car, and direct her, so that she didn't hit any other cars. One thing peculiar about his whole incident was that if her stomach hurt that bad, why did she agree to direct her? Once Sharon was well out of the parking space she sped off with out Meredith, and headed towards the police station.

When she arrived at the station, she explained to the police what had happened. The police then decided that they should search the car in case there was anything stolen. While she was anxiously waiting Sharon noticed a lady peer into the window from outside, it reminded her of the lady from the parking garage.

A middle-aged police officer approached Sharon with a particular look on his face that meant something bad had happened. He said, "Mrs. Conner we didn't find anything stolen, but what we did find was this coffee mug and an ax with blood on it." Sharon explained to the officer, "I haven't used that mug since last year it was my dad's and he died, he was murdered, and that's all I have left from him, of course the killer was never caught. And that ax looks exactly like the one from my husband's shed!"

The police and Sharon came to the conclusion that Meredith must have been in Sharon's car ever since she left for Macy's. They did a little investigation and discovered that it was indeed the ax from her husband's shed. The police went to Sharon's house to search it and to question Sharon's husband, Rob, about the blood. They came across something that was not a very pretty sight. It was rather extremely disturbing.

They had identified a dead body, lying on Sharon's bedroom floor. It was her husband, Rob. It had looked as if he was hit severely in the back and stomach several times with a large weapon, maybe the ax. The following couple of weeks were very rough for Sharon. She couldn't eat, sleep, or have any sort of fun.

Finally, she decided to go out and treat herself to dinner and a movie. On the way to dinner she realized a truck had been following her all the way from her house. She started to panic, but tried her best to keep the person from knowing that she had noticed this.

When she approached the restaurant, Applebee's, she parked her car and walked inside. Keeping her eye on the same truck as it pulled into the parking lot. Sharon couldn't help but noticing the little old man that was sitting inside the truck. She made a funny face, like she recognized him, but even as she tried she couldn't put a finger on it.

After eating, she took off for the movies. Again the truck was following her, last time she believed that it was just a coincidence that it was taking the same route as her but now she was suspicious. When she got in the theater she sat down and the old man sat about two rows behind her. Very tense and scared, she forced herself to watch the movie and try to enjoy it, "The old man just wants to watch a movie, yeah that's it." She told herself although; she was not at all convinced. Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain around her neck, like she was being strangled.

Grabbing behind her not being able to look, Sharon was able to reach the guy's face but to her amazement, it wasn't a guy at all, it was a mask. Now determined to know, she used all her might to see who the person was. It was the lady from the garage, Meredith. Staring with a look of hate, Sharon reached into her pocked and pulled out the key to her car. She thrust it into Meredith as hard as she could then pushed herself away from the old lady. Gasping for breath, Sharon began yelling for help only to get tackled as Meredith pounced on her.

As very few people in the back of the theater began to notice, the people in the front ran for the help of security guards. Police arrived five minutes later only to find Sharon passed out, and an old lady trying to hurriedly sneak out of the fire exit. Little did Meredith know, there were two police officers waiting outside all the exits just incase she tried to do something like this. She ran out, and was finally caught. Pulling a gun out of her pocket, Meredith shot both police officers and ran to her vehicle.

Driving home after a horribly terrifying day, Sharon couldn't believe the killer had escaped again. She drove along to find Meredith attacking her car from behind. Meredith was ramming Sharon's car and even though she kept speeding up she could not out run Meredith. Right away, glad to have a cell phone, Sharon pulled it out and immediately called the police. Mean while, Meredith was trying to run her off the road. When the police arrived after Sharon had careened off the road, they cornered Meredith from every angle possible, because at this moment she was edging towards Sharon for the kill. At last this murderer was caught. The sick (in the head) old lady was arrested. Sharon could now stop worrying.

One month later the two women appeared in court. Meredith admitted to killing Sharon's father one year earlier. Meredith was sentenced to life in prison for manslaughter of Rob Conner and Sharon's dad, Mike Taylor, attempt to murder Sharon Conner, and 2 police officers. Everyday Meredith called Sharon harassing her. Sharon was forced to move and change her phone number. She left her whole life behind in California including her good paying job as a hairdresser and manicurist. She began her new life in Hawaii with her job at a restaurant on the beach. Leaving the past behind her was tough. As Sharon was strong enough to put that crazy old lady in jail, she was determined to get through the changes.

A/N I know there wasn't Harry Potter anywhere in this chapter, but I promise it will make sense soon. Just... go to the next chapter!


	2. The Battle at the Ministry

A/N This all takes place at the end of Harry's 5th year..

So it will contain spoilers from 5th book, if you haven't read that by now, SHAME ON YOU! Uhm, ... I don't think I will use anything from the 6th book in here, I don't think any of it will apply, so no spoilers from 6th book, but if you haven't read it yet, Shame On You!

So Sirius is dead, and they just had the battle in the Ministry. ...

* * *

Sharon didn't know, that the old lady broke out of jail, and was now out on the streets, killing again! Nobody knew how she had broken out of jail, she was in top Security, and was highly guarded, because they felt there was a good chance of her repeating her acts.

Now the old lady wasn't using a gun at all, she didn't need to hide her identity. That godforsaken day she got caught trying to murder Sharon, she didn't haveher wand anymore, she had lost it months before, regained it, then broke it. She was actually disguised using the Polyjuice Potion. Harry Potter figured the Muggle way of dueling would be an easier life. He was disguised as usual from the Death Eaters. He was disguised and killing people.

* * *

After the war, Harry Potter had faked his own death. Idea, from Peter Pettigrew.

Voldemort, however _knew_ Harry wasn't dead. He wasn't as stupid as Harry thought...

In the Battle with Voldemort, Harry and Voldemort were prevented from dueling with their wands, because of their cores. Voldemort tried his best, but then Dumbledore showed up, threw Harry a portkey, and Harry disappeared, not knowing what happened next.

* * *

_Flash Forward 24 hours:_

The next morning after the break in to theMinistry Harry Potter was pronounced dead in the _Daily Prophet, _along with Albus Dumbledore. The _Prophet_ was having a field day what, with Voldemort and a dozen odd Death Eaters roaming the Ministry last night.  
Voldemort and his followers had a right old blast of a party that evening, until Voldemort thought of using Legilimency against Harry to find out where he was. And Harry, who had never been a very good Occlumens had a hard time blocking his thoughts, when he was over- rejoiced in thinking he had thwarted Voldemort, was having a party of his own.

* * *

_So_, Voldemort knew Harry was still alive. In his anger, he killed the closest person next to him, who just so happened to be Lucius Malfoy. (Which also made the papers the next morning, although they_ forgot_ to mention Lucius partying with the Dark Lord). Malfoy happened to be the only one who knew where Harry really was. And the secret died with him.

Voldemort set out his Death Eaters at that moment to find, and **kill** Harry. Voldemort was out for vengeance. He forgot himself in the days that passed. He was so angry with Harry, and he was just trying to do whatever he could to find Harry and Avada the crap out of him.

* * *

_Flash Back 24 hours_

_Back at the Ministry..._

Harry saw Dumbledore! He was saved! Dumbledore threw him a shoe off his own foot, and Harry, feeling the familiar tug around his navel, sped away.

Harry landed face first on a cold stone floor. It was dark, and dingy. He had no idea where he was. Where had Dumbledore sent him? Harry had expected to be in Hogwarts in Dumbledore's study. _Where was he?_

"Hello?" he asked.  
No response.  
He didn't get it.  
Harry tried to remember what had just happened. He replayed it in his mind: he was punching the crap out of Voldemort, _right, that was fun,_ then he went for his wand, _which I leftnear the fountain during the battle sinceI couldn't use it anyway_, which is when he noticed Dumbledore walking swiftly toward him, who took off his shoe _took off his shoe?_ and threw it towards Harry, who caught it._ portkey._  
_Well _that_ didn't help_. Harry thought. So, he waited. Hopefully Dumbledore would show up soon.

* * *

A/N ok, ok, so short chapter... and cliff-ish hanger at that.

Okaay! So my first Chapter including Harry, sorry that the first chapter didn't really contain him,  
well it_ did_, but noone was really knew about that lol.  
Oops, did I forget to mention something Elly? Lol.  
Okay, so I'm not really expecting anyone to read this, since I started it so long ago, and noone really realised it was actually Harry-related.  
Sooo yeah. I'm gonna post this chapter , and maybe another one today! My first actual fic!

and if you didn't realise, Harry IS the "sick old lady".

Next Chapter:

I'll explain what happens after Harry leaves the Ministry... TWIST!  
I'll explain what happens to Harry.  
I'll explain why he's using polyjuice potion to kill Muggles.

I don't really have a plan lay-out for this fic, sooo I'm just gonna make it up as I go along, hope that's ok with everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_ are thoughts  
**bold** is emphasized words

* * *

_At the Ministry; Voldemort's view._

Harry was punching the crap out of him, finally he got up, and Voldemort reached for his wand. Then they both saw Dumbledore. _That little bastard thinks he's going to take away my chance to kill Harry Potter **again**? He must be joking_. Dumbledore took off his shoe and threw it at Harry who caught it, Voldemort scrambled up to reach out, not sure what he was planning on doing, knock away the Shoe, or tackle harry?

But whatever happened, Harry was _not_ getting away from him!

Just as Voldemort was 3 inches from Harry, he disappeared. _Fuck! I am going to kill Dumbledore for this!_ Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore fell to the ground then slowly morphed into a young lady with mousy brown hair. _What the heck! Who the hell is that?_ Voldemort walked over to the young lady, and Lucius Malfoy walked forward also.  
"Master, I was in the Department of Mysteries and I killed Dumbledore, sir." Malfoy groveled.  
"Who is that?" Voldemort asked superiorly.  
"A member of the Order of the Phoenix. I put her under the Imperius curse, she's a metamorphmagus, so I forced her to change to resemble Dumbledore, knowing the boy would trust him, when he showed up, so you could finish him off. But the girl was fighting it and changed her shoe into a portkey. I'm sorry, Master"  
"You had better find him!" retorted Voldemort scathingly.

"I will, sir, don't worry, sir." And Malfoy disapparated.

* * *

Harry looked down at his new sports watch. He had gotten a new one just last a couple of months ago, since he neglected to after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.  
He lighted the dial. He had been there for 3 hours. _Where was Dumbledore! Why was he taking so long? Had he gotten hurt during the battle?_  
His mind never rested. He couldn't see anything where he was. He had felt around a little, and knew he was in a four-walled chamber like room. _Why would Dumbledore send me **here**? _He had asked himself that a thousand times already. And none of the reasons he came up with seemed to work.  
He decided that he would lay down for a while. He had too much on his mind right now. He was trying to keep his composure, He had just seen Sirius die, Sirius meant the world to him, he finally had someone to act as a parent, and he was snatched away from him. He hated Bellatrix Lestrange, he was going to avenge his godfather's death.  
Right after he killed Voldemort for killing his parents and ruining so many families. It was his destiny.

He slowly started to fall asleep, all the while trying hard not to cry his eyes out over his godfather, and his parents, and perhaps now Dumbledore, since he wasn't showing up, and he hoped dearly that all his friends were alright, since he so stupidly lead the to the Department of Mysteries for nothing.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was wandering around two hours later near Tonks hometown. He had just searched Hogwarts, (for fear that Draco was in danger of course, or at least that's what he told McGonnagall) and he searched Tonks' house. He didn't know where the Order of the Phoenix was, but he was going to make sure he found out.

* * *

Harry had several nightmares that night. He dreamt that he went to the ministry and he walked into the Hall of Prophecy and a bunch of Death Eaters jumped out and killed all his friends, made him give the prophecy, then tortured Sirius, killed Sirius, then killed Harry. Then he dreamt that he had witnessed Voldemort killing his parents and Dumbledore. Then he dreamt he got a portkey to the bottom of the ocean and drowned.

Harry awoke with a start. Glad to see he was not at the bottom of an ocean playing tag with the Giant Squid.

It was slightly lighter in the room he was enclosed. He could make out a Trap door in the ceiling, and a rope leading down to the floor. He figured he might as well climb the rope, why else would Dumbledore put him in this room?

Harry climbed up the rope, He wondered why there was a room like this at Hogwarts. He reached the trapdoor and pushed on it, it was **really **heavy. He couldn't lift it. He looked for another way to open the door. _Stupid!_ The door was supposed to slide open. Hoping he hadn't broken the door slamming against it, he slid the door to the right, but he couldn't see an opening. He took an attempt at touching the substance above him, feeling that it couldn't be anything harmful, and found it was the bottom of a rug_. good thinking_. He complimented the person who decided it a good idea to throw a rug over the trap door. Harry flapped the rug over, and climbed out. What he saw, was **not** what he expected.  
Everything around him was demolished. Well... except for the houses on either side of him. _Where the heck am I?_ He thought once more. He thought for sure he would be at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N yeah.. that's it for now... hopefully I'll get another chappie up soon! REVIEW:):)

This chapter kinda sucked, I know, there was no action at all I'll think up something better next time! (;


End file.
